Scalp Treatment
Scalp Treatment is the 42nd animated cartoon short subject in the Woody Woodpecker series. Released theatrically on September 18, 1952, the film was produced by Walter Lantz Productions and distributed by Universal International. Plot Woody Woodpecker and Buzz Buzzard fall for a short yet really pretty Native American woman with a shapely figure. The second they spot her they turn into wolves for a few seconds and whistle at her. She eyes two feather headdresses and asks Woody while caressing his beak, "Little Woodpecker buy me bonnet, hmmm?" Woody opens up his small safe where he keeps his money to find it empty except for two insects kissing each other. She asks Buzz but he doesn't have any money either. She walks away and Buzz gets the idea to scalp Woody to make a feather headdress for her. Woody hides in a gift box and when Buzz opens it he sees what he thinks is a pretty red headdress inside made of the Woodpecker's feathers. He starts to imagine what the Native American girl would look like wearing it (he imagines the bosomy beauty from the waist up) as he puts it on. Unfortunately for him, it was a headdress made of sticks of dynamite which Woody was happy to light for him. More chasing ensues and once Woody gets rid of Buzz, he decides to shave off all his feathers to give to the Native American girl. She now wears a headdress of his red, white and blue feathers. The featherless Woodpecker is wearing a loin cloth around his waist. She pets his scalp and winks at him twice while sitting on a log next to him with her curvaceous legs crossed. He in turn has an arm around her and couldn't be happier. Woody does his famous laugh and starts to kiss her lips like crazy. Notes *''Scalp Treatment'' was Walter Lantz's final effort as director; he would continue to produce the remaining entries until the end of the series in 1972. He does not receive on-screen credit. *''Scalp Treatment'' marks the first occasion Dal McKennon provided any dialogue for Buzz Buzzard, albeit off-screen (he says the brief line, "No got wampum!", in an unusually deep voice). It is the first line of dialogue Buzz spoke since McKennon took over the role from original actor Lionel Stander (who was forced from the role in 1951 when he was blacklisted). McKennon, who performed his vocal effects for the past year, would provide Buzz's talking voice regularly beginning with the next entry, The Great Who-Dood-It. Video Category:Episodes Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:Buzz Buzzard Cartoons Category:1952 films Category:Cartoons written by Walter Lantz Category:Cartoons directed by Walter Lantz Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding Category:Cartoons animated by Don Patterson Category:Cartoons animated by Ray Abrams Category:Cartoons animated by Paul J. Smith Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Fred Brunish Category:Cartoons with music by Clarence Wheeler Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Wins in the End Category:Cartoons Where Buzz Buzzard Loses In The End Category:Cartoons with Woody Woodpecker and Buzz Buzzard as Rivals Category:Cartoons Where Buzz Buzzard Dies in the End Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Don’t Speak Category:Romance-Themed Cartoons